Lonesome Life
by tristanhunter021
Summary: A Brotherhood knight. Legion controlled Mojave. And NCR coming back east. It is a lot for this man to take in. Especially since he has amnesia. He can remember the important stuff but he constantly ponders on what is really happening. M for ogre and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

-Chapter 1- Captured

I woke up to the stench of rotting corpses and smoke. I look around to notice a red banner bearing the mark of a bull. "Where am I?" I ask myself. I got up to notice men in sporting gear decapitating the heads of the fallen. I call out to them only to be answered by a hit to the head, knocking me unconcious.

I later woke up in a cart driven by some sort of cow thing. "Who are these people?" I ask the man sitting next to me. "They be them legion folk from Arizona and New Mexico. Ye' didn't know?" He responded in a western accent. "I see you be one of 'dos Brotherhood fellers I reckon?" He said moments later. "Brotherhood?" I responded. "Boy do you are you stupid or did they knock you so hard you got amnesia?" He yelled loudly, laughing uncontrollably. "You degenerates better silence yourselves before you earn a spot on a cross." The man leading the cart said. Brotherhood? Legion? Damn I can't remember a thing. If only I could remember my name... Wait! Daniel... Daniel Hunter. At least I can remember one thing. I said in my mind.

-Chapter 2- Slavery

Days later we crossed by a sign that read: "Cottonwood Cove." This place seems familiar. Have I been here before? The cart suddenly came to a stop. "Out the cart now slaves!" A man with a mask with dyed feathers attached to it yelled. "Line up!" I looked around a I was suddenly stripped of my clothes and given ugly, itchy robes. Before the man carrying away my clothes walked out of sight a book fell out of my pants pocket. I picked it up. It was a journal. My journal. I opened it. It told me all of the answers that I wanted to know. It also told me of my sister. Her name was Stephanie. The man who's rank was Decanus started calling out names. I quickly heard my sister's name. I saw her walk up and join her new master. She had black hair with green eyes. She was only 17 and a recruit. Only I knew of what the Legion did with their slaves. I have been here before. I escaped before. I have to save her and everyone else.

As I walked to my new "master" I spat in his face. He quickly retaliated with a swing with his machete. He only hit me with the handle however. "You will respect me you dirty degenerate." "Fuck you savage." I responded, smiling while wiping the blood off of my face. I quickly ran to a nearby recruit legionary. I snapped his neck, grabbed a nearby pistol and I shot three legionnaires. Killing them due to severe blood loss. I threw the pistol at "master" and I ran to where they took my sister. She was already across the river so I ran up a nearby ridge and hid. After hours of searching for me they gave up and continued with whatever the fuck they do to their slaves. Night fell so i began to walk down a long road. A lonesome road.

-Chapter 3- Salvation

As I walked down the road I was snatched by a figure in a duster, gas mask, and armor. On the side of his or her helmet it read: NCR. Pfft. NCR are just a bunch of boyscouts from out west. They don't like playing good cop so they just kill whoever breaks the law and they "claim land." "Shh. You're gonna alert them." He or she said. "Who are you?" I asked. "I am Ranger Craig Boone. This is my partner." He said taking off his helmet and pointing to a young lady in ranger armor. "I thought Legion pushed you guys back west." I said dusting off my robes. "That's what we want you to think. It makes the Legion get too comfortable so when we attack they won't be ready." Boone said. "Here. You will need it. By the way my names is Ana." The other ranger said as she handed me a duster with some leather pants. "Thanks a lot" I responded, quickly changing into my new clothes. " I have to go back and save my sister. So see you later." I said, walking away. "Not so fast buddy!" Ana said pointing an Anti-Material Rifle at my head." You are coming with us for a bit. Shit, I said in my head. "Fine I said following them.

They led me to Boulder city where I met a lieutenant. "Who is this?" He asked. "Some escaped slave we found on the road." Boone said. "Damnit Boone! We don't run some sort of homeless shelter around here! The Legion will find us and if they see him with us we won't get shot we will get crucified!" The lieutenant said angrily. "I didn't want to come here but your little Boy Scouts couldn't leave me alone." I said turning towards the lieutenant. "Get him out of here." The man said gesturing for us to leave. "Fine lets get you out of here." Ana said.

As I left newly claimed NCR territory I was greeted with a butt to the head with a golf club. I then passed out after collapsing.

-Chapter 4- New Owners

I woke up in a cell. It smelled like shit, drugs, and dead bodies down here. The place looked like an abandoned vault. "Wake up shit face." A drunk bandit yelled at me. "Who the hell are you?!" I yelled at the people dressed in leather armor and helmets made out of animal skulls. "We be the fiends bitch. Now make yourself useful and clean up the blood stains in the sleeping quarters." The man in armor that looked like he took power armor and shoved random scrap metal onto it said. "Fine." I saidup a stain that looked like blood and puke mixed together. After cleaning up all of the messes in the vault I got shoved into a cell filled with frightened people. I turned around and I noticed a confused looking boy who was crying. "What's wrong kid?" I asked him bending down and touching him on the shoulder. "They killed my mommy an daddy!" He said crying more then ever. "It's okay," I said hugging him, "I will get us out of here." I said looking around. "Really?" He said wiping off his tears. "Really." I said.

I walked toward the cell door and I called one if the guards over. "Hey! Come here really quickly!" I yelled out. "What the fuck do you wa-." She said as I shove a piece of metal into her throat. I quickly snatched the keys from her corpse and I unlocked the cage. I have guns to those who could fight and I picked up a Multi-Plas rifle and began raining hell on the fiends. Many people died trying to escape but me, that little boy who's name was John, an old man named Jenkins, and a woman named Carie. We parted ways except for John and I. We entered a town named Novac. I walked into the administrative office and I bought a room for the two of us. As we entered our room we talked, got to know each other, and we laughed a bit about the stupid shit we have done in the past.

I hoped you liked the story so far. I do plan on returning some of the minor characters into the story. Rate, comment, and tell me if you want more!


	2. Chapter 2

-Chapter 5- This Is War

The day after John and I woke up to the smell of smoke. I checked the window to notice that the Legion were capturing and slaughtering people. I grabbed John and I made a run for the nearest cart. I drove away with some supplies and I headed east. Damn. They finally captured Novac. And it just so happens that I was there when the citizens finally gave up. I said in my mind. When I reached a cliff I noticed something. We were at Camp Golf. I noticed that where there was usually the commander of the rangers was a Legion centurion. He was guarded by several Prime and Veteran Legionaries. I decided that if I kill him, I could lower the amount of Legion in this area. I noticed a sniper rifle up by the lake. I grabbed it, checked the clip, reloaded, and I pulled the trigger. Bullseye. Right in head of the centurion. But it wasn't the end. The gun shot attracted the whole fucking camp and they surrounded me. I told John to run as fast as he could. I couldn't bear the risk of him dying. I grabbed a knife from my cart and I held then back as he ran. I grabbed a legionary and I slit his throat, picking up his rifle and blasting several other legionaries. I killed about 7 of them before I got hit in the thigh from a machete. But, at that moment I heard the sound of lasers. The Brotherhood of Steel! They were seeking revenge and they found a piece of high tech weaponry there. They blasted several legionaries and they pulled me out of there. "Well I will be damned! It's you!" One of the knights said. "Who are you?" I asked." Man do you remember it's me Carter!" The man said. "Sorry. I can't remember much. Only my name, the Legion, NCR,erhood." I replied shaking my head slightly. "Hey we found this little boy over here!" An initiate said picking him up and carrying him over. "John!" I yelled hugging him. "Thank god." "Well we best grab that weapon and get out of here." Carter said.

As they left sight John and I continued back west. I then came across a caravan wreckage. I found nothing except for ruined supplies. But, I heard a sound from under some rubble. I dug it up and found a young woman laying there. She was knocked unconcious and was beat up pretty bad. I spotted a ruined building nearby so I grabbed her and we took shelter in the ruins. She later woke up and when she saw me, she pulled out a revolver and pointed it to my head. "Don't move degenerate." She said. "You must be Legion to say something like that. But I didn't know women were allowed to be a legionary." I replied. "Do you know who I am profligate?" She said pointing the revolver closer to my face. "No clue who you are. But what you don't know is that my partner has a knife to your head." I said as John grabbed a knife and pointed it at her. "So, a little boy thinking he can kill me?" She said smiling. She then grabbed a second revolver and pointed it at John. "So who are you?" I asked pushing her revolver down slightly. "I am Katie, but people call me Courier 6. Of course a stupid profligate like you wouldn't know." The woman said, lowering her guns.

"So you helped the Legion take the Mojave?" I asked. "Yes, these profligates needed to be tamed." Katie said. "Well I just saved your life so that means you owe me right?" I asked, starting a fire. "Perhaps. What is it that you want me to do?" She said dusting herself off. "I want information on the slaves that get sent across the river." I said standing up. "Well, if they get sent across the river, they usually are given to officers. And if they don't, they get to suffer the wrath of recruits. The recruits always rape and beat their slaves. If they are lucky however, they get sold to an officer and they get treated slightly better." She said. "Why do you want to know about them?" She asked. "My sister was sold as a slave and sent across the river. Her name was Stephanie. Do you know her?" I said, clenching my fists. "Stephanie? Yeah she is one of Caesar's slaves." She said. "I need your help getting her back." I replied quickly. "I can't just betray Caesar." She said standing up. "Please, she is the only one in my family left. She is all I have left. Besides, John here was promised that she will come back. He will never be the same if she doesn't come back!" I yelled angrily. "Fine. But only because of him and her." She replied, sitting back down. "Thank you. But we need more help." I replied. "I know people. They were old friends that left because I joined the Legion." She said. "Their names are Veronica, Boone, Arcade Gannon, Cassidy, Rex, and Joshua Graham." She said, handing me pictures of them. "I will find these people and we will stop Caesar." I said.

-Chapter 6- New Friends

I set out for Joshua Graham. He was in Zion Valley. He was banished by the Legion so he should help me. I climbed the treacherous pathways and I walked dangerous roads. I finally found the tribe in which he was in. He agreed to help me but only if I eliminate the White Legs. I then set out to blow up a bridge. I set the bombs but I was ambushed by white legs. They tried to deactivate the bombs but I was able to stop them with machine gun I found. I then blew the bridge and I burnt down their tribe with the help of some friendly natives. Joshua then came with me on my way to get Boone. I had already met him and he hates the Legion. It was really easy to convince him. He just said sure and he came along. Up next was Veronica. We had a chat and, since we were both Brotherhood members, she came along.

I went to Freeside to get a dog named Rex. He was part dog and robot. I had to find him a new brain because he was going to die if I didn't. I went to and old woman who gave me a dog brain for Rex. Rex then joined us on our journey. Finally, I went to the Mojave outpost or what was left of it. I found Cassidy in some ruins and she agreed quickly as long as she got alcohol and away from here. Our journey throughout the ruins of these former places to get these people were over. But suddenly, I remembered that I had to get Gannon. It took me some time to get him to come with me. It took some reasoning with him but he came along. I then returned to the Courier and we sent off for The Fort.

-Chapter 7- Liberation

As we approached The Fort, we once again came across Cottonwood Cove. Boone and I wasted no time blowing up the heads of the legionaries. We then freed the slaves and burnt the camp to the ground. We noticed that the boat that usually headed across the river wasn't there. I took a look at the map if the Mojave that I had found in the camp and I realized that the only way to get across now was to either swim or go through Hoover Dam. Knowing we couldn't swim that far, we went north to Hoover Dam. The Legion had a very strong grip on that area. We managed to slip past the guards with some stealth boys Gannon and Veronica managed to scrounge up.

After getting through the dam, we had to blow up some barriers blocking our path which caught the attention of some guards. I pulled out a pulse grenade and lobbed it at a big group surrounding Boone. We watched as several legionaries go flying of the dam. We then began firing on the remaining ones as Veronica beat the living shit out of them. "Run mother fuckers!" Cass screamed while taking down a couple of the savages with some well placed head shots. After they had all been dead, we passed through the checkpoints and as soon as we passed that wall, there was no going back. I decided to sneak past the Legate's camp since there were a rediculousy amount of veteran legionaries. We walked up Fortification Hill. There was a massive fort made out of metal walls reinforced with scraps. I took some high explosive C4s and I attached them to the wall. "Fire in the hole!" I yelled as the gate flung open, sending several gate guards to fall to the ground as the remains of the gate crushed them.

We made our way up the hill, blasting the bastards into bits. When we had reached Caesar's tent, I grabbed the praetorian guard by the neck. "Now, you are going to unlock that god damned door or get your head smashed in by a power fist. Either way, that door opens." I said, pushing him to the ground. He quickly got up and unlocked the door. But, before we entered he turned around and punched Cass right in the lungs. I blasted his head with my revolver given to me by the Courier. Gannon quickly tended to her wounds as the rest of us entered his tent. The guards charged at us but due to our more advanced weapons, they stood no chance. When we approached the throne, it was empty and so was his private quarters. But then, I saw a bullet wiz by my face as a legionary tried to kill me. Joshua quickly responded with a quick .45 to the idiot's head. "Thanks." I said. He responded with a simple nod and "No problem." I looked under the bed in Caesar's quarters and found a slave hiding. I helped her out and I recognized who she was. "Stephanie? Oh thank god!" I said, putting my arms around her. "You came for me. Thank you Daniel." She responded. "But this isn't over," I said, "We need to find Caesar and put an end to him and his army!"


End file.
